This invention relates to a quick-release resealable beverage can cover assembly and in particular relates to such a beverage can cover assembly which is slidably resealable.
In the past, beverage can easy-open assemblies, often called "pop tops", have suffered from several drawbacks. Firstly, with the conventional beverage can top it is easy for the user to cut himself on the sharp edges of the tab portion thereof or the opening formed by the removal thereof. In addition, when the user opens the can, he often throws the tab portion on the ground or the street, thereby creating both a litter problem and a safety hazard (due to the sharp edges of the tab). A second problem with conventional beverage can quick-release tops is that they are not resealable. Therefore if the user wants to reclose the can lid, he has no convenient and sanitary method of doing so.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.